Kau Baik Hati
by Kazue Mitsuru
Summary: Kelanjutann dari "Aku Tidak Boleh Berkata Bohong" dan "Jangan Berbohong Padaku"


"Saya tidak tahu apa-apa, Profesor." _Tolong jangan buat aku berbohong lagi._

"Jangan kau pikir aku pikun, Mr. Potter. Aku pernah melihat benda ini beberapa tahun yang lalu waktu kau tertangkap olehku saat melakukan petualangan malammu."

"Anda pasti salah, Profesor. Bukankah waktu itu Profesor Lupin menyitanya dari saya di hadapan anda?" Kata Harry meyakinkan. Ia berharap Snape percaya kata-katanya. Snape terdiam sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Harry.

"Kalau begitu, coba kau buka bajumu."

"Maaf?"

"Kalau kau yakin tidak bersalah ikuti saja kata-kataku, atau ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" selidik Snape.

"Saya tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa." Kata Harry. Ia berdiri dan perlahan lahan membuka bajunya. Udara dingin menusuk kulitnya. Snape memperhatikannya dalam diam. Dipandangi oleh Snape membuatnya tidak nyaman dan merasa rentan. Harry ingin ini berakhir dengan cepat.

"Berbalik." Harry menurutinya. Saat dirasa sudah selesai, ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Snape.

"Sudah saya katakan, bukan saya pelakunya, di tubuh saya tidak terdapat luka ataupun bekasnya. Kalau anda tidak keberatan, boleh saya memakai baju saya dan kembali ke asrama?"

"Tidak."

"Apa lagi yang ingin anda pastikan, Profesor?" tanya Harry tidak sabar. Ia benar-benar ingin pergi dari sini.

"Bisa kau lepaskan mantra Glamour-mu Harry?"

Harry menoleh ke belakang. Perlahan-lahan Profesor Dumbledor muncul dari sudut gelap dekat pintu. Harry kaget, ia benar-benar tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Kenapa anda ada disini, Profesor Dumbledor?"

"Aku disini untuk memastikan sesuatu."

"Saya tidak mengerti sama sekali." Ucap Harry dengan suara yang mulai bergetar.

"Kami yakin kau sudah tahu maksud kami, Harry." Ucap suara yang lain dengan lembut. Harry kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. Di samping meja Snape berdiri ayah babtisnya, Sirius. Mata Harry memandangnya tidak percaya. Kenapa Sirius ada di sini? Bagaimana caranya dia bisa masuk ke dalam Hogwards? Snape yang sedari tadi masih ada di ruangan itu hanya terdiam sambil menahan tatapan benci ke arah Sirius. Tidak diragukan lagi, Snape sama sekali tidak senang Sirius ada di kantornya.

"Sirius? Kenapa kau ada disi-..."

"Kita bisa menunda perbincangan kita untuk nanti, Harry. Sekarang, bisakah kau hilangkan mantramu?" tanya Sirius tenang, tetapi Harry bisa merasakan nada tidak sabar dari suaranya.

"Aku tidak menggunakan mantra apapun." Harry tidak ingin mengaku.

"Kami tahu Harry, kami dapat merasakannya." kata Profesor Dumbledor lembut. "Kami tahu kalau kau yang mencuri obat di rumah sakit sekolah dan kami yakin kau punya alasan yang bagus untuk itu."

Tubuh Harry mulai bergetar. Ia tidak suka situasi seperti ini. Ia tidak suka. Dikelilingi oleh 3 penyihir dewasa? Kenapa hanya karna mencuri obat saja ia harus dikepung seperti ini? Apa kesalahannya seberat itu? Harry panik, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, tapi tidak ada celah untuk melarikan diri. Air mata mulai menggenang di kelopak matanya.

"Aku... Aku ingin kembali ke asrama." Ucap Harry dengan kepala tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan air matanya.

Sirius memandang Harry dengan iba, dia tidak tega. Tetapi dia harus melakukan ini, ini juga demi kebaikan Harry. Sebenarnya Sirius sudah curiga, kenapa ada jejak noda darah di surat yang dikirimkan Harry kepadanya. Awalnya dia mengira itu hanyalah darah hewan, tetapi ketika dia mengendusnya (bentuk animagus Sirius adalah anjing) dia langsung tahu kalau itu adalah darah Harry. Mengetahui hal itu, Sirius langsung menghubungi Dumbledor untuk meminta penjelasan dan disinilah dia. Di hadapan anak babtisnya. Ketika melihatnya, dia langsung tahu. Ekspresi wajah Harry sama seperti ekspresi Lily saat berbohong.

"Kami akan membiarkanmu kembali ke asrama Harry. Tetapi kau harus menghapus mantra mu terlebih dahulu, baru kami izinkan untuk pergi."

"Tapi Profesor Dumledor. Saya baik-baik saja. Saya akui, saya memang mencuri obat itu. Obat itu saya gunakan untuk menyembuhkan luka Hedwig." _Percayalah padaku ._

"Harry, aku menemukan bercak darah di surat yang kau kirimkan padaku. Aku sudah memeriksa Hedwig dan tidak menemukan luka di tubuhnya. Sedangkan berdasarkan informasi Dumbledor, pencurian obat itu terjadi beberapa hari setelah kau mengirim surat. Lagipula, saat aku mencium surat itu, aku langsung tahu kalau itu darahmu." Kata Sirius selembut mungkin. " Kami hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu."

"Kau sudah melihat keadaanku kan Sirius? Aku tidak apa-apa." Desak Harry dengan pandangan memohon.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong Harry."

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Tidak apa-apa Harry, katakan saja. Kami tidak akan marah padamu."

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Harry."

"AKU TIDAK BERBOHONG!" Harry berteriak. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya.

"Kenapa kau terus mengusap pergelangan tanganmu, Potter?" tanya Snape. Sedari tadi Snape tidak berbicara karena ia terus memperhatikan tingkah laku Harry. Sejenak suasana hening. Snape mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Harry dan membisikan sebuah mantra.

Tubuh Harry yang awalnya hanya berupa kulit biasa mulai dipenuhi bekas luka dimana-mana. Meskipun tipis, tetapi mereka masih bisa melihat bekas luka cambuk dan memar yang menghiasi tubuh Harry. Di dadanya terukir kata-kata "ANEH" dengan jelas, sepertinya luka itu dulunya sangat dalam hingga meninggalkan bekas yang sedemikian jelasnya.

"Harry, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Dumbledor dengan nada suara yang lemah tidak percaya. Harry tidak menjawab.

Sirius berjalan ke hadapan Harry. Memperhatikan Harry dari atas ke bawah. Matanya memancarkan kemarahan sekaligus kepedihan. **"** **Harry.** **"** Ucap Sirius dengan penekanan. **"** **Siapa pelakunya?!** **"** Harry hanya menunduk dan menangis, tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Tangannya gemetar ketakutan sambil memeluk tubuhnya. **"** **Jawab Harry!** **"**

"Jangan berteriak di dalam kantorku nafas anjing."

"Diam kau Snivellus!"

"Coba kau periksa tangannya," kata Snape.

Mendengar hal itu Sirius langsung mengarahkan pandangan kembali ke Harry. Tangan. Harry menutupi tangannya, seakan ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan. "Buka tanganmu." kata Sirius. Tetapi Harry hanya mengelak

"Kalau tidak ada yang kau sembunyikan buka tanganmu, Harry."

Tetapi Harry tetap tidak bergerak. Sirius yang tidak sabar memegang tangan Harry, berusaha membukanya dengan paksa. Walaupun badan Harry kecil, ia masih bisa mengimbangi kekuatannya dengan Sirius. Terjadilah tarik menarik di antara mereka, tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Tanpa sadar, Harry mengeluarkan sihir tidak disengaja yang membakar tangan Sirius sampai terlepas. Harry yang melihatnya kaget dan langsung menjauh dari Sirius. Perlahan-lahan ia mundur sampai menabrak dinding dan runtuh ke bawah, memeluk lututnya. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura panas, seakan mengancam untuk membakar apa saja atau siapa saja yang mendekatinya. Semuanya diam, hanya tersisa suara Harry yang menangis sambil bergumam minta maaf.

 _Ada apa dengan Potter?_ Pikir Snape. Bukankah dia seharusnya menjadi anak nakal yang manja seperti ayahnya? Anak yang sombong dan keras kepala. Suka membuat keusilan yang membuat Snape menderita selama bersekolah di Hogwards. Tapi di hadapannya kini hanya ada seorang anak kecil yang rapuh. Bukannya melihat cerminan dari James Potter kini Severus merasa seperti melihat cerminan dari dirinya sewaktu kecil. Untuk pertama kalinya Severus menyadari kalau Harry juga anak Lily.

"Harry."

 _Kenapa mereka tidak bisa meninggalkanku sendiri?_

"Buka matamu."

 _Aku mau pulang_

"Aku mohon."

 _Pergilah!_

"Lihatlah aku sebentar saja."

 _Aku tidak mau di sini_

Ada tangan yang mengangkat wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Nah, begitu."

Di hadapannya, Snape berlutut dengan satu kaki, mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan Harry. Mata hitam yang dulu ia lihat selalu dipenuhi oleh kebencian dan dendam saat memandangnya kini digantikan dengan pandangan lembut sekaligus sedih. Ekspresi wajahnya yang selalu keras kini melembut.

"Kenapa kau takut Harry?"

Hening

"Kami ini bukan orang asing."

Hening

"Kamu Griffindor kan Harry? Anak Griffindor bukan penakut." Snape tersenyum, senyum yang tidak pernah dilihat Harry sebelumnya.

"Kami tidak akan memaksamu untuk menjawab, tetapi kami harus menyembuhkan lukamu. Biar ku panggil Madam Pom-.."

"Jangan!"

"Tapi lukamu harus segera diobati."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak apa-apa?! Harry tubuhmu itu penuh luka!" Kata Sirius khawatir.

"Tapi aku tidak mau lebih banyak orang yang tahu kalau aku..."

Harry menunduk lagi. Ia merasa sangat malu, merasa sangat lemah di hadapan mereka. Seharusnya dia kuat, bukankah ia The Boy Who Live? Apa jadinya ia jika melawan muggle saja tidak bisa apalagi Voldemort.

"Kelemahan itu tidak perlu disembunyikan Harry itu manusiawi," kata Albus seakan bisa membaca pikiran Harry.

Mendengar hal itu Harry merasa marah, ia tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri. Sisa-sisa air mata masih ada di pipinya. Matanya yang hijau menatap Albus penuh amarah, penuh benci, dan luka.

"KAU TIDAK BERHAK BERKATA SEPERTI ITU! KAU PIKIR SEMUA INI SALAH SIAPA?!" Teriak Harry, tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya menahan amarah. "KALAU KAU TIDAK MENYERAHKANKU KEPADA KELUARGA DURSLEY, SEMUA INI TIDAK AKAN TERJADI PADAKU! TIDAKKAH KAU TAHU KALAU UNTUK MENDAPATKAN MAKANAN SAJA AKU HARUS MEMOHON?! AKU HARUS MERASAKAN SAKIT PADA JARI-JARIKU SETIAP KALI AKU BEKERJA! BADANKU SEAKAN HANCUR KETIKA AKU DIHAJAR OLEH PAMAN VERNON! SETIAP MALAM AKU TAKUT AKAN KEGELAPAN DI DALAM "KAMARKU"! SETIAP TAHUN AKU BERHARAP KAU MELIHATKU, MEMPERHATIKAN KEADAANKU! TIDAKKAH KAU BUTA KALAU SURAT YANG DITUJUKAN KEPADA KU "Yang terhormat, Harry Potter. Lemari bawah tangga, Surrey." TETAPI KAU MALAH MEMPERLAKUKANKU SEPERTI **SENJATA** UNTUK MELAWAN VOLDEMORT!" Harry diam sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. "AKU LELAH! SETIAP HARI AKU BERDOA SUPAYA AKU MATI! TAPI SEPERTINYA AKU TERKENA KUTUKAN YANG MEMBUAT AKU TIDAK BISA MATI! DAN KAU BILANG KELEMAHAN ITU MANUSIAWI!? COBA LIHAT AKU! APA AKU DIPERLAKUKAN SEPERTI MANUSIA DI MATAMU?! Tolong... Jawab aku proffesor," kalimat terakhir diucapkan Harry begitu pelan.

"Tidak, Harry. Kau tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu," jawab Albus.

"Mudah saja bekata seperti itu."

"Itu adalah kebenaran."

"Kebenaran? Kebenaran katamu? Sekarang coba kalian perhatikan aku dan jawab, apa artinya aku di mata kalian? Sebagai senjata? Sebagai pengganti James? Sebagai anak Lily? Anak yang Bertahan Hidup? Atau sebagai Harry?" Sayangnya tidak ada yang sempat menjawabnya karena Harry sudah menghilang.

Menara Astronomi. Tempat ini selalu menjadi tempat favorit Harry. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia bisa berpindah tempat dari kantor Snape ke sini. Tapi sepertinya secara tidak sadar sihirnya-lah yang menuntunnya ke tempat ini. Di sini dia bisa menangis dan merenung sesuka hatinya tanpa perlu mendapat pandangan kasihan dari orang lain. Dia tidak perlu dikasihani. Tetapi sepertinya ketenangan itu tidak bertahan lama.

"Aku mengenal satu anak. Dia adalah yang anak pemberani sekaligus ceroboh yang telah melewati berbagai rintangan sulit setiap tahunnya. Dia yang aku tahu selalu mengorbankan dirinya untuk teman-temannya. Dia yang aku tahu adalah anak yang rendah hati, tidak pandai dalam kelas ramuan, tetapi hebat dalam pertahan ilmu gelap, memiliki tanda petir di dahinya dan terpaksa menanggung beban yang berat karenanya, bermata hijau seperti Lily, rambutnya berantakan seperti James, dan selalu membuat aku kesal. Apakah sudah jelas siapa kau di mataku, Mr. Potter?"

Perlahan Snape keluar dari balik tembok, memandang lurus ke arah Harry. Tetapi orang yang sedang dipandangnya kini enggan berbalik.

"Bukan sebagai senjata, karena kau itu manusia. Bukan cerminan dari James Potter, karena sikapnya tidak sebaik dirimu. Bukan cerminan dari Lily, karena jujur kau tidak sepintar dia. Bukan pula sebagai Anak yang Bertahan Hidup, karena kau berharap untuk mati."

"Kenapa kau tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Aku tidak dipilih sebagai mata-mata tanpa alasan."

Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Hanya angin malam yang berhembus kian menusuk kulit, wajar saja karena sekarang mau menjelang natal.

"Kenapa kau peduli?"

"Karena aku mau."

"Kenapa kau mau peduli?"

"Karena aku ingin."

"Jangan bercanda."

"Itu juga bukan kebiasaanku."

Hening

"Ini hanya perang untuk orang dewasa. Perang ini tercipta karena kesalahan kami orang dewasa. Anak-anak tidak seharusnya terlibat dalam perang. Tidak... termasuk juga dirimu."

 _Mudah saja berkata seperti itu ketika semua orang menuntutmu untuk bertarung membunuh Voldemort._

"Jangan salah sangka. Sejak awal aku tidak pernah mengharapkanmu untuk bertarung Mr. Potter."

 _CK!_

"Jangan membaca pikiranku sembarangan!" Teriak Harry.

"Jaga nada bicaramu dan sebagai tambahan, hal itu tidak diperlukan karena semuanya sudah terbaca jelas di wajahmu."

"Profesor," Harry perlahan berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Snape. "Katakan padaku, menurutmu anak yang spesial itu seperti apa? Apaka karena di kaya? Apa karena dia memiliki banyak teman? Apa karena dia baik? Rendah hati? Pandai? Populer? Mungkin semua itu benar. Tapi aku yakin tidak ada seorang anakpun yang mau menjadi populer dengan mengorbankan nyawa kedua orangtuanya."

"Semua itu hanya pemikiran umum Mr. Potter."

"Boleh aku bunuh diri?"

"Jangan bodoh."

"Aku pernah sekali membaca buku, katanya nyawa orang mati itu dapa ber-reingkarnasi kembali. Kedengarannya menggelikan. Tapi aku ingin mencobanya. Berharap dikehidupan selanjutnya aku bisa mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik, siapa tahu aku bisa memiliki keluarga yang baik dan mendapat perhatian yang wajar. Tidak akan ada orang yang memandangku dengan aneh. Aku juga tidak harus selalu memakai topeng. Aku bisa menjadi diriku apa adanya, hanya Harry. Bukan Harry Potter atupun Anak yang Bertahan Hidup. Aku bisa punya rumah. Rumah milikku sediri, bukan orang lain."

"Aku bisa memberimu rumah."

"Tapi kau membenciku."

"Aku tidak membencimu. Tapi harusku akui aku selalu meluapkan dendamku terhadap James kepadamu. Itu adalah sebuah kekeliruan. Seharusnya aku juga tahu kalau kau juga anak Lily.

"Jangan peduli padaku hanya karna kau mencintai ibuku."

"Aku memang mencintai ibumu, dari dulu sampai sekarang. Itu juga alasan kenapa selama ini aku selalu melindungimu. Namun malam ini aku menemukan alasan yang lain. Aku melindungimu karena aku peduli padamu. Aku bersedia memberikanmu rumah. Aku bersedia memberikanmu sebuah keluarga. Aku mungkin bukan orang yang lemah lembut. Tetapi aku akan melindungimu."

Mendengar kata-kata Severus, Harry berbalik sambil menundukan kepalanya dan berjalan ke arah Snape. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya dan melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Profesor Ramuan. Jika tahun lalu ada yang berkata kepadanya kalau dia akan memeluk Profesor Snape, kelelawar penghuni ruang bawah tanah, Harry akan tertawa. Tapi hari ini, ia memeluknya dengan erat. Sepasang tangan perlahan terjulur, membalas pelukannnya, Terkadang tangan itu mengelus kepalanya sambil berbisik menenangkan. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan sampai Harry perlahan menjauh dari Severus. Kepalanya masih menunduk, tidak berani menatap Severus karena malu.

"Hei, apa kau tahu? Terkadang aku berfikir kalau sebenarnya sikapmu yang menyebalkan itu hanyalah topeng. Padahal di dalam sebenarnya kau baik hati."

"Jangan menggodaku, Mr. Potter."

"Aku tidak boleh berkata bohong, Profesor," kata Harry sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar.


End file.
